


Eggnog

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Eggnog, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets dumped right before Christmas so he decides to spend his Christmas alone drinking as much eggnog as possible. Things don't really go that way exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

Stiles normally loves Christmas. He loves the lights and the presents and the hot chocolate. He loves seeing people running about at the last minute trying to get the perfect gift for their loved ones. He loves seeing young couples trying to catch each other under the mistletoe. He loves the hint of cinnamon that hangs in the air and the children running around laughing. He loves watching Christmas movies and listening to carollers.

This Christmas Stiles isn’t really feeling the holiday spirit like he normally does. In fact, Stiles hasn’t even bothered to decorate his house like he always does. Guess that’s what happens when your boyfriend of three and a half years dumps you eleven days before Christmas. Scott had tried to cheer Stiles up but Allison had sent him a text that had him running back home to her without a second thought. Stiles couldn’t really blame him since Allison is seven months pregnant but it was times like these he really needed his best friend around.

It didn’t help that his dad and Melissa McCall-Stilinski were on a well-deserved honeymoon so Stiles would be spending Christmas alone. His dad had offered to call the whole thing off but Stiles had immediately shut that offer down. The two had put off going on their honeymoon far too long and Stiles wasn’t about to make them wait any longer. Stiles had been able to come up with a Christmas plan pretty quickly after all. It’s surprisingly easy when you only have to take into consideration what one person wants.

That’s why Stiles is filling up his shopping cart with a combination of frozen pizzas, bagels, cream cheese, bourbon, and eggnog. Can it really be considered a plan when all Stiles plans on doing is getting absolutely plastered while watching every Christmas movie he has? His dad and Scott would probably be disappointed when they found out but it would be too late for either of them to do anything about it. Plus Stiles is a grown man and he can make his own decisions even if his own decisions are kind of pathetic.

Stiles had just pulled out the last carton of eggnog when someone in the side of Stiles’s vision let out a loud sigh. When he turned to look at the person, Stiles almost choked on his own spit in surprise. The man standing next to him was by far the most attractive man Stiles had ever seen. His eyes were a beautiful green color, his hair was midnight black, and the five o’clock shadow the man was sporting made his jaw look like it could cut glass. The leather jacket he was sporting looked well-worn and seemed to stretch just a little bit over the man’s board shoulders.

“Problem?”

“You took that last of the eggnog.”

“Right… Did you want it? I’ve got like six other cartons of the stuff in here. I’m sure I can part with one.”

The man gave Stiles on confused look as he took in the contents of Stiles’s cart. “Why do you need six cartons of eggnog?”

“The answer to that question is kind of embarrassing.” Stiles held out the carton of eggnog he had just taken out of the fridge. “Here. Go on. Take it.”

“You’re spending Christmas alone aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“The frozen pizzas and large amounts of booze kind of give you away.”

“I would apologize but that would imply I feel bad about my decision.”

“Good. I was planning on doing the same thing but someone beat me to all the cheap bourbon so I had to go with rum instead.”

“I see an obvious solution here.” Stiles sent the man a smirk he had perfected in high school. “The only problem is I don’t even know your name and my dad always warned me about stranger danger.”

“Derek.”

“I’m Stiles. How would you like to come over to my apartment for a booze filled Christmas? I have plenty of Christmas movies to choose from and a really comfortable couch.”

“Going over to a stranger’s house on Christmas to get drunk. Why not?”

“That’s the Christmas spirit.”

* * *

 

**Derek**

**Is there anything you need me to bring over tomorrow?**

**Stiles**

**Just your charming personality.**

**And maybe a few blankets.**

**I’m not sure I have enough to make an adequate blanket fort.**

**Derek**

**Are you five?**

**Stiles**

**Grown men can make blanket forts too.**

**Derek**

**Only if they go to community college and expand it into the hallways.**

**Stiles**

**I think I just fell in love with you. Seriously I’m swooning. We’re totally watching Abed’s Uncontrollable Christmas tomorrow.**

**Derek**

**Well if you’re twisting my arm.**

**Stiles**

**I would never. I’m far too nice for that.**

**Derek**

**I barely know you and I can tell you’re lying.**

**Stiles**

**That hurts. That really hurts Der-bear. You got me right in the feels.**

**Derek**

**Don’t call me Der-bear.**

**Stiles**

**Whatever you say babe. I wouldn’t want to upset you.**

**Derek**

**I’m going to rip your throat out.**

**With my teeth.**

**Stiles**

**Can’t wait.**

* * *

 

Christmas morning Stiles was pulled out of his slumber by the sound of the doorbell going off. His sleep addled mind didn’t take into consideration that he hadn’t been wearing a shirt to bed so when he pulled open the door all he had on was a pair of ratty Star Wars pyjama pants that hung low on his hips. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Stiles froze upon realizing Derek was standing in front of him with his eyebrows raised.

“Derek! You’re here early.”

“It’s ten.”

“You’re one of those people that considers waking up at seven sleeping in aren’t you?”

“Yes. Do you always answer the door like this?”

“Like what?” Stiles looked down and immediately blushed when he realized why Derek had been looking at him so strangely. “I’m just going to go get dressed. You can make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

Stiles sprinted to his room without bothering to show Derek into his house and close the door behind him like he normally would. He threw on the first pair of clean sweatpants he found and a shirt witha frowny faced emoticon and “I cry because other are stupid and that makes me sad” written on it. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair a few times before joining Derek out in the living room.

“Do you want something for breakfast? I have bagels.”

“What kind of bagels?”

“Chocolate chip obviously.”

“Obviously. I’ll take one with cream cheese if you have it.”

“Can do. I pulled out a stack of Christmas movies last night. You can shove one into the player if you want.” Stiles started to head into the kitchen then quickly turned around. “Do you want to start the drinking now or later?”

“Now’s as good as ever.”

“A man after my own heart.”

* * *

 

A high pitched giggle worked its way out of Stiles’s throat as he watched Jeff in the Box get eaten by hum bugs. Derek let out an amused huff and passed Stiles a new cup of eggnog as he returned to his spot under the blanket fort they had somehow managed to build. At this point though, it was less eggnog and more bourbon with a dash of eggnog thrown in.

“I love this next part! Can I have a Christmas pterodactyl for Christmas?”

“Where would I find a Christmas pterodactyl at this time of day?”

“I don’t know. Can’t you pull one out of your leather jacket? Aren’t leather jackets magical?” Derek choked on the sip of eggnog he had just taken which sent Stiles into a new round of giggles. “You’re supposed to drink it not spit it up all over the place.”

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

“Still wouldn’t know how to shut you up. All you seem to do is talk.”

“It’s a gift. There is one sure fire way to keep me quiet though.”

“And what is that?”

Stiles crawled across the floor until he was seated in Derek’s lap. “You could kiss me stupid.”

“We’re really drunk right now. Not a good idea.”

“Why?”

“You’re only acting this way because you’re so drunk. Bad idea.”

“So?” Stiles nibbled playfully at Derek’s jaw before pulling back with a wink. “You were super hot before and you’re super hot now. I’m willing to make an exception if you are. We can just blame it on the eggnog in the morning.”

“Right. Just blame the eggnog.”

* * *

 

The next morning Stiles was planning on sleeping well past noon and then eating a bunch of greasy takeout food but the sound of his door being opened ruined that. At first he thought it was Derek sneaking out without saying a word but that couldn’t be possible. Derek was breathing softly on the back of Stiles’s neck so he was still fast asleep. Stiles slowly pushed himself up and poked his head through two of the blankets so he could see whoever just walked in.

Scott was staring at Stiles with what could only be concern. “You made a blanket fort?”

“Yes.”

“How drunk did you get?”

“So drunk. I drank all the eggnog. Bad Stiles.”

“Did you at least open up the gifts we all got you?”

“Nope.”

“Stiles. Stop talking so loud.” Derek’s voice came out muffled like he had his face pressed into a pillow but that wasn’t what made Stiles laugh. Stiles busted up into laughter after Scott’s face morphed into a twisted expression that was a combination of emotions Stiles was too hungover to decipher.

“Problem Scotty?”

“You’ve got a man over?”

“We had all the sex after we drank all the eggnog.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to hear the repeat performance.”

“Gross!” Scott slammed the door behind him and was obviously sprinting down the hall since Stiles could hear the sound of his shoes slamming against the pavement outside.

“You asleep?”

“No but I’m about to be.”

“Awesome. More sleep. I can get behind that.”

“I thought you said we were just going to blame it on the eggnog.”

“The eggnog made me lie.” Stiles curled up against Derek’s side and let out a sigh when Derek wrapped his arm around him. “We’re definitely doing this again. Dating. We’re going to date the shit out of each other too.”

“Whatever. Just go to sleep.”

“M’kay. Got to sleep the eggnog off. Eggggnog.”


End file.
